INSOMNIA
by Anna Akihana
Summary: Kata siapa setelah minum obat kita akan mengantuk? Buktinya, sampai sekarang, dia masih belum bisa tidur. Sekuel dari Are You Okay? RnR...


**Insomnia**

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Judul : Insomnia

Rating : T

Chapter : Insya Allah oneshoot

Summary : Kata siapa setelah minum obat kita akan mengantuk? Buktinya, sampai sekarang, dia masih belum bisa tidur.

Warning : Fic ini adalah fic abal yang berbahaya bagi anda. Mengandung larutan asam, basa, garam, dan senyawa kimia berbahaya. Mungkin akan ada Typo bertebaran dan OOC.

Disclaimer : Sampai lebaran moyet, Vampire Knight tetap punya Matsuri Hino.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Halo minaa...

Author abal ini kembali lagi... XD

Kali ini saya akan menistai(?) pairing yang paling epic di Vampire Knight haha... XD

*dibankai*

Kuroyuki : Kenapa kau sangat suka menistai pairing ini?

Yuuki : Author-san... T.T Kapan kau buat aku dengan _nii-sama?_

Author : *evil laught* hahaha... Maaf ya Yuuki-san, saya suka banget sama 2 orang ini soalnya uhfufufu... Dan saya berencana untuk membuat OC VK! XD *ditabok*

Yah... Kalau lihat mereka bawaannya pingin bikin rated M mulu sih, haha... XD

Kuroyuki : Kau sudah membuat terlalu banyak OC. Aku juga salah satunya...

Author : Eh...! Tapi kan kamu di Fandom sebelah! OCku yang di fandom sebelah itu cuman 2. Dirimu dan kembaranmu! Yang 2 lagi itu OC punya temen saya, Si Yufika.

Kuroyuki : Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Author-san.

.

.

Sudah! Sudah! Abaikan pembicaraan aneh antara saya dan OC saya.

Nah... Sebelumnya saya peringatkan... Fic ini pasti sangat aneh dan berasal dari otak konslet author yang terlalu lama mendekam di divisi 12. Juga efek dari kurikulum 2013 yang membuat author nyaris bunuh diri ditambah dengan UNAS ONLINE, lengkaplah penderitaan author...

Tapi sebelum fic ini dimulai, mari kita balas dulu review dari Fic Are You Okay? satu per satu...

**irmina chapter 1 . Oct 29**

Wah... Saya juga berfikir seperti itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, saya merasa jika Kaname lebih cocok dengan Zero.

Ini sekuelnya. Silahkan...

**kiaara chapter 1 . Oct 29**

Enaknya diapain yaa...? *plak*

Hahaha... Soalnya biasanya orang sakit itu jadi lebih imut daripada orang sehat... :3 Dan soal Kaname yang romantis... Emm... Dari mananya dia romantis? *dihajar fans KanaZe*

Selamat membaca...

**Zelobysehuna chapter 1 . Nov 2**

Iya... Eh... Ini saya buat sekuelnya kok hehehe... Selamat membaca...

**xxx chapter 1 . Nov 2**

Soal Kaname dan Zero yang pacaran atau tidak, itu terserah para _readers_ bagaimana menanggapinya hehe... XD

ini sekuelnya... Silahkan... XD

Happy reading...

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

_Tik..._

_Tok..._

_Tik..._

_Tok..._

Jam berdetak dengan teratur, layaknya detakan jantung yang selalu berdetak setiap detiknya. Angin berhembus dengan perlahan. Masuk ke dalam jendela kamarnya yang setengah terbuka. Ruang kamar itu gelap, hanya ada cahaya remang remang yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu melalui jendela.

Diatas ranjang di ruangan itu, seseorang tengah terbaring. Tubuhnya dibalut selimut putih tebal sebatas bahunya. Jika dilihat sekilas, sosok itu akan terlihat seperti tengah tertidur. Tapi sayang sekali, karena mata _amethys _miliknya masih terbuka lebar.

Zero berguling di atas kasurnya. Dia belum tidur, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa tidur.

Dia melirik sekilas ke arah nakas. Di atas nakas, ada satu buah gelas yang terisi air sebatas setengah gelas, lalu ada 1 strip obat yang belum diminumnya. Yah, sakit kepalanya sudah hilang, dan demam yang dideritanya juga sudah turun.

Aneh sekali, seharusnya, setelah minum obat -begitu yang dikatakan dokter- dia seharusnya mengantuk sekitar 1 jam setelah obatnya ditelan. Tapi ini sudah 5 jam sejak dia minum obat, dan matanya masih tebuka lebar.

Zero menghela nafas keras. Daripada kepalanya bertambah sakit karena dia tak kunjung bisa tidur, mungkin lebih baik dia duduk saja. Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada berguling-guling seperti ini.

Zero bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sebenarnya, tadi dia tidak mau meminum obat dan vitamin itu. Salahkan pemimpin klan Kuran yang memaksanya minum obat itu dan membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam.

Zero melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 1.30 dan matanya masih terbuka lebar.

Dia menghela nafas. Kemudian, dengan susah payah, Zero bangun dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Yah, memang benar kepalanya sudah tidak sakit. Tapi, tubuhnya masih lemas.

Dia masih ingat, pagi ini ketika dia terbangun, Kaname berbaring di belakangnya dan memeluknya.

_._

_Blush_

_._

Mengingat kejadian pagi tadi membuat wajahnya merona seketika. Haaah... Dasar Tsundere, Zero itu.

Angin berhembus makin kencang. Zero mengernyit ketika angin menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela yang setengah terbuka dan membuat gorden di kamarnya berkibar cepat. Rambut peraknya berkibar ketika diterpa angin malam. Zero menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara helaian rambut peraknya.

Cuaca dingin dan angin selalu bisa membuat orang lapar.

Atau lebih tepatnya, haus...

Ya... Haus...

"Ck..."

Zero mengumpat pelan. Tangan kirinya perlahan meraba lehernya. Kerongkongannya mendadak terasa kering.

"Seingatku, kau sedang sakit, sekarang ini."

Zero mengernyit, kemudian, dia berbalik cepat ke belakang. Dari sudut ruangan yang gelap, terlihat seseorang berdiri. Tak perlu melihat wajahnya, Zero tahu betul, siapa orang yang berdiri disana.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti mengendap-endap, Kaname_-sama_?" tanya Zero dengan menekan kata _'sama'_ dengan sarkastik. Kaname melangkah keluar dari sudut ruangan itu, menunjukan sosoknya pada Zero.

"Terakhir kali ku cek, kau masih belum bisa bangun 5 jam lalu," Kaname mendekat ke arah Zero, "dan sekarang, kau seharusnya sedang tidur."

Zero mendengus, kemudian dia membuang muka. "Ini gara-gara kau memaksaku minum obat sialan itu! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

Kaname mengangkat alis dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Aneh..."

_Kenapa juga dia harus memasang pose seperti itu...!_

Batin Zero menjerit. Kerongkongannya terasa semakin kering. Namun, ini Zero. Jadi, jangan heran jika wajahnya tetap datar, seperti biasa. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Kaname mendengus, dia semakin mendekat ke arah Zero, sementara Zero semakin berjalan mundur.

"Sebagai tuan yang baik, sudah seharusnya aku memastikan keadaan 'pelayanku'. Apalagi, kau baru saja tumbang karena hujan."

Zero mendesis pelan. Tumbang karena hujan? Kedengarannya tidak keren. Pikirnya.

"Aku baik saja," ujarnya, "dan sejak kapan aku menjadi pelayanmu?"

Kaname terkekeh pelan. Kini, dia berada dalam jarak sekitar 1 meter di hadapan Zero. Dia bisa melihat Zero mencengkram lehernya dan mata sang _hunter_ yang memerah.

"Kau haus, hmm?" tanya Kaname retoris. Sementara Zero hanya membuang muka dengan acuh.

"Kasar sekali," komentar Kaname. Dia meraih dagu Zero, dan menarik wajah pria itu hingga menghadap padanya. "Sudah berapa hari kau tidak minum?"

Dan mendadak saja, punggung Kaname mencium lantai yang dingin. Zero mendorongnya dengan cukup keras sehingga kepalanya membentur lantai.

"Kau tak bisa lakukan dengan lebih lembut lagi, ya?"

Zero menatap Kaname dengan tatapan liar. Matanya menyala merah, sementara taringnya mulai muncul. Kaname menghela nafas. Nah, baiklah... _Vampire _yang sakit mungkin agak berbahaya.

"Nah... Bukannya kau tadi bilang kalau kau tidak haus, hmm?"

Kaname mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih surai perak milik Zero, sementara yang bersangkutan, mulai sibuk membuka kancing kemeja sang darah murni. Nah... Apa yang hendak dilakukan Zero?

Hembusan nafas berat karena nafsu menerpa leher Kaname. Sedikit menggelitiknya. Sementara Zero mulai merendahkan kepalanya.

Kapan terakhir kali dia minum darah? Entahlah. Itu tidak penting. Karena sekarang cairan pekat itu sudah ada di depan mata.

Zero menyapukan lidahnya di leher Kaname. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya memejamkan matanya sembari memainkan rambut Zero. Dan tak lama, bisa dirasakannya, taring milik Zero menembus lehernya bersamaan dengan suara tegukan.

Nah... Kaname tidak tahu, dihisap darahnya rasanya ternyata menyenangkan.

Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitiknya. Membuatnya menekan kepala Zero agar sang _hunter _dapat lebih leluasa meminum darahnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Zero berhenti.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu." ujar Zero sembari melepaskan tangan Kaname dari kepalanya. Kemudian, dia bangkit berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ya. Lalu kau akan membuat orang-orang menjadi cemas."

Zero mendengus pelan. Sementara Kaname hanya tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Aku bisa membantumu tidur, kalau kau mau." ujar Kaname seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjaang Zero. Kemudian, dia duduk di tepian ranjang Zero. "Kemarilah."

Zero mengangkat alis, tapi kemudian dia menuruti Kaname dan berjalan ke arah sang pureblood itu. Dengan hati-hati, dia duduk di samping Kaname sambil tetap menjaga jarak.

"Hei... Hei... Kenapa kau duduk jauh sekali?" tanya Kaname, "kau takut kumakan?"

Zero mendengus, "Tidak. Tapi aku tahu seperti apa kau itu."

Kaname tersenyum geli, "Aku hanya mau membantumu tidur, tapi ya sudah kalau tidak mau..."

Kaname berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi, ada yang menahan tangannya sehingga dia tidak melangkah lebih jauh. Ketika menoleh, Zero tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya sembari memalingkan wajah.

"Berubah pikiran, eh?"

"Berisik!"

Kaname tersenyum simpul, kemudian kali ini dia duduk lebih dekat dengan Zero.

"Nah... Sekarang," Kaname mendorong Zero ke atas ranjang, "kita lihat, berapa lama kau bisa bangun setelah ini."

"Kita lihat saja."

Kaname mendekat pada Zero dan mencium bibirnya, yang direspon Zero dengan membalas ciuman itu. Kaname mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Zero, memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara Zero melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kaname.

Kaname menghisap bibir bawah Zero, meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut Zero, sementara Zero, dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Kaname masuk ke dalamnya. Sensasi aneh menjalari tubuh Zero, ciuman mereka berubah menjadi liar dan menuntut. Lidah mereka bertarung di dalam sana. Zero menekan tengkuk Kaname, memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara Kaname mulai sibuk dengan membuka kancing piyama Zero satu per satu.

"Nggh...!"

Zero mendesah pelan, ketika merasakan Kaname semakin gencar menyerangnya, saliva merembes dari sudut bibirnya dan mengalir ke dagunya, kemudian dia merasakan tangan Kaname masuk ke dalam bajunya dan menyentuh dadanya. Refleks, Zero mendorong Kaname menjauh sehingga ciuman mereka terputus.

"Cukup." ujarnya sembari terengah, "aku sudah bisa tidur sekarang."

Kaname menatap Zero datar, dia menyeka saliva di sudut bibir Zero dengan lidahnya, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Zero.

"Selamat tidur..." bisiknya pelan di telinga Zero, kemudian dia turun dari ranjang Zero dan meninggalkan sang _hunter _sendirian di kamarnya.

Zero menghela nafas, dia kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya. Tadi itu, sedikit lagi dia bisa kehilangan kendali. Zero mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding. Jam 2.30. Dia menghela nafas pelan, dan kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah jendela dan terlelap.

Yah... Siapa yang menyangka, kalau ternyata Kanamelah yang bisa membuat Zero terlelap?

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Hwaaaa... :D

Lagi-lagi bikin yang nanggung! XD

Kuroyuki : Kebiasaan deh... -_-

Author : So... Soalnya saya gak kuat ngetik yang begituan... *pundung*

Kuroyuki : Tapi kau mengecewakan _readers, _author-san...

Author : I... Iyakah? Gi... Gini deh! Kalau yang ngereview sekuel ini lebih dari 10 saya akan buat satu fic yang rated M sungguhan deh! Gimana?

Kuroyuki : Kau serius?

Author : I... Iyalah! Serius! Kalau yang review lebih dari 10 saya buatkan rated M! Eh.. Enggak deh... Kalau banyak yang baca ini saya buatin...

Kuroyuki : *Evil Laught* pegang kata-katamu, author-san.

Author : *keringat dingin* eh... I... Iya... Re... _Readers_ sekalian... To... Tolong reviewnya ya...

Kuroyuki : Review!

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**


End file.
